


Purple Lightning

by TheTaxidermyPlatypus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Origianal Character (mentioned but not really IN the story), Panic Attacks, True Love, sad pasts, squad goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTaxidermyPlatypus/pseuds/TheTaxidermyPlatypus
Summary: Alexander has hit a rough spot and meets a kindhearted stranger willing to help. Feelings develop, but Alex is set on going it alone. John is head over heels but won't admit it. Lafayette is just a sinnamon roll the whole time.





	1. On A Dark And Stormy Night (original I know)

John loved the rain. He loved the sound it made on the windows, and the smell of wet grass. He loved running outside and getting soaked to the bone. He even loved thunder and lightning. So on a lonely october night, he wasn't bothered by the storm raging outside his door. He snuggled up in some plaid pajama pants, and an old tee shirt, sketchbook in hand, ready for a nature documentary marathon. He flopped onto his couch and absentmindedly stared out the window as he waited for the TV to turn on. It was hard to see the street below his apartment but he could make out a few shapes of umbrellas and people bustling home. The fact that it was one a.m didn't stop the city from humming with liveliness. New York really never did sleep. He tore his gaze away from the window just as the lights flickered and then shut off. Sighing, he groped for his phone in the dark, and turned on the flashlight. He dreaded going downstairs to check his fusebox at this time of night, but decided he'd have to, sleeping wasn't an option at the moment. Lafayette had talked him into taking three espresso shots at work that evening, and they still hadn't worn off, much to his dismay, and Lafayette’s amusment. He padded down the creaky stairs of his apartment building barefoot, before arriving at the lobby. His eyes wandered to the front door windows as he searched for the fuse box, and he dropped his flashlight. There was a man, curled up against the door, shivering, his eyes squeezed shut. There was a bolt of lightning illuminating his tear stricken face, and John rushed to the door, which conveniently only locked from the inside. He threw it open and the man looked up at him, his shoulder length hair dripping wet. There was a chill in the air, so his cheeks and nose were red. John’s heart melted at ths strangers sad eyes, darting up and down, terrified. He sat up, trembling, and tried to form some words, but just gasped and sputtered instead. John crouched down next to him. “Its freezing out here, poor thing, wanna come in?” The man just stared at him with big brown puppy dog eyes and nodded slowly. John helped him to his feet, just as the lights flickered back on. Oddly perfect timing. He picked his phone up off the floor and lead the stranger to his room without hesitation.. A stupid decision really, especially for John, but john felt like this was the right thing to do. He had always had a nig heart, so big in fact, that he tended to trip over it, shattering his trust over time. He noticed the man was John's age, maybe even a year or so younger. He has olive skin, bags under his eyes, and adorably scrappy peach fuzz. He was much shorter than John, and he could tell the smaller man felt intimitdated from the way he held his posture. John unlocked his door and sat the stranger down on the old couch. He looked terrified. ”You got a name?” John asked, plopping down next to him. “Alexander.” He answered, shakily. “So how’d you end up out there?” John got up to grab a towel, but felt a cold hand on his arm. The wind roared outside, and Alexander was sobbing, clinging onto John for dear life. “Don't leave.. Please don't leave.” John's heart oozed with pity, and he sat back down. Alexander buried his head into John's shoulder, and John felt how small he was. He wanted to hold on to him and comfort him, hushing him and telling him it was ok. His father’s stern voicee played in the back of his head. “That’ gay John, stop it, no son of mine is going to be an emotional pansy!” John chuckled and shivered at the same time, thinking of what his father would do if he saw all of this. Akexander was trembling like a leaf, so out of instinct, John put his arms around him.John had seen this sort of thing before, in himself. A panic attack, a bad one. Alexander was leaving fingernail marks in johns skin from squeezing so hard. “Alexander,” John said in a calm, quiet voice. The same voice his brother had always used after their father had hit John. “Alexander it's gonna be ok, shh, listen to me ok…” Alexander looked up at John, shaking still. Every time thunder craashed outside, he would squeeze john tighter, and his breath would hitch in his throat. “Hey, listen, I saw this really cool documentary the other day on turtles. Did you know there are over 50 species of freshwater turtles? I thought that was pretty cool…”John rambled on about nothing in particular, and Alexander calmed down, releasing his grip on John over time. They stayed on the couch until the sun could be seen rising through the blinds, John did all the talking, even after Alexander had slumped over in john's arms at 4 am. John had stayed almost all night, only slipping into brief moments of unconciousness every now and then, holding Alexander close. He only knew his name, but he loved the way it rolled off his tounge. He felt such a connection to this stranger, and it was unsettling. Usually, John took a long time to trust anyone, but this Alexander had stolen his heart and had John wrapped around his shaking finger as soon as he saw him. Around, 7 Alexander woke with a start, jolting out of John's arms. It left john feeling cold, and empty. “Where am I?! Who are you!? What the hell?!” Alexander was looking around frantically. “Chill Im john, I found you outside last night, I let you in.” Alexanders shoulders slumped and he sat back down. “Oh.” He put his head in his hands. “I'm so sorry John, that’s your name isnt it? I’ll.. um… I'll explain.”


	2. In the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander explains his past and John tries to be friendly.

John leaned in, listening to Alexander with raised eyebrows. The other man looked increasingly uncomfortable, he kept running his hands through his hair and shaking his head. “I've been here in New York for, I think 2 months now. I lived in Nevis, do you know where that is?” John nodded, vaguely remembering a boring high school geography lesson. “After my mother died…” He paused, sighing. “After she died, I did everything I could to get out of there. I wrote, specifically. I wrote until the calluses on my hands were too sore and I couldn't pick up a pencil.” He chuckled. “And then, a storm blew through, destroyed everything. I remember hearing the sirens, and the screaming, and I clung onto a piece of plywood for dear life, I remember thinking that everything had gone to waste, all my papers ruined, and along with them, my hopes of escaping.” John was covering his mouth with his hands. “But that hurricane was actually was my one way ticket here. I saved and begged until I had enough, and hopped on the first plane to America, with a scholarship to Columbia. Once I got here, I traveled around, job hunting, sleeping on bus benches, and then last night the rain, and I remembered everything that had happened and, yeah, I broke down, but then you found me, and I’m ok, and sorry. Really sorry.” 

Towards the end his words started melting together as he talked faster and faster, which made John feel awful sorry for him. “I’m really sorry for what happened to you, no one…” Alexander cut him off. “Stop. Please don't pity me. All my life it's been poor baby this, poor baby that, I’m an adult, I can fend for myself.” His tone was short and snappy, John didn't like it. It must have showed because Alexander stood up. “I’ve overstayed my welcome, I'll leave now, thank you for your hospitality.” He walked somewhat hesitantly towards the door. . “Hey, its cool, dont leave now, I can’t just hear your life story and then let you go back to the streets…” John sounded a bit desperate, but he didn't care, he wanted to get to know this Alexander better. “I’m really sorry John but I’ll be fine.” His hand hovered over the knob for a moment. “You want some breakfast first though!?” John blurted. Alex laughed, “You make it sound like we had a one night stand, I cried and fell asleep on you, but sure, breakfast would be great.” John went a little pink, but turned to the kitchen, grabbing eggs and bacon from the fridge.

“So, have you got a job yet?” John asked, cracking an egg into a pan. It made a sizzling noise, helping to make the silence less awkward. “No, not yet.” Alexander answered, taking in his surroundings. Alex couldn't believe he was in this guy's kitchen. He couldn't tear his eyes away from him, and he hoped John wouldn't notice. Alexander was ready to write poems about John, his freckles, his smile, and oh, those eyes. John was taller than him, and damn sure more muscular. “You know, we're kinda obligated to be friends now…” John smiled warmly, melting Alex on the spot. Jesus Christ what was he going to do with himself. “I guess so.” Alex noticed when John smiled at him, he noticed when he bit his lip and when he chuckled at Alex’s stupid jokes. John was a good guy, he could tell already, but he was not going to go and get attached. No way. He was a hurricane, and he would not let this sweet man get in his way, he would only break John in the long run. Becoming friends just made things harder. There was the beeping of a timer, and John was turning the stove off. “Good, I don’t know about you but I’m starving! John sat down and slid a plate towards Alex, who gratefully took it. He hadn't had a meal like this is a good long while. “Hi starving, I’m Alexander.” He smirked with a mouth full of bacon. John gave his a confused look, and after about 30 seconds he responded, “OH!” And Alex snorted. “We're hiring at this cafe I work at, I could probably talk you into a job. It’s good hours, and decent pay.” John asked abruptly, and Alex choked on the egg he was eating. “Really?! Just like that? You know I could be like, a murderer or something, you don't even know me…” 

An alarm in the background cut him off. “Speaking of which, I've got to go there now, I work the morning shift so I can get to my night classes, wanna come with?” John was all of a sudden walking off and throwing a tee shirt and some jeans on, while Alexander was concentrating very intently on his toast, and not John’s momentarily bare chest. “John, honestly thank you but…” And then a button down shirt and some pants were being thrown at him and he was being pulled out the door. “Oh Alex you are just going to love my friends I can tell.” The smile on John’s face was adorable, and Alexander couldn't bring himself to say no to this. 

John was telling funny stories all the way to the cafe. How Lafayette had gotten outrageously drunk one afternoon and recited a whole scene from the sound of music on the countertop in french for some poor college student who just wanted a sandwich. How peggy had once worn nothing but a yellow string bikini to work one day and no one even said anything. And how Thomas Jefferson had accidentally connected his phone to the bluetooth and broadcast a sexy conversation for the lunch rush to hear. Alex just watched him talk. He didn't know who any of these people were, but they all sounded so nice, except thomas, who seemed to be kind of an ass, though John suggested otherwise. He briefly wondered about how nice it would be to meld himself into this group of friends, but quickly dismissed the notion. He wasn't going to screw that up for them. Just for today, he was going to meet them, maybe make a few jokes, but he had to focus on getting things done. 

Finally, they reached a dusty hole in the wall cafe called The Revolutionary Cafe and Lounge. John waltzed through the doors, Alexander in tow, calling out, “HONEY, I’M HOME!” obnoxiously loud. A tall man with a scrappy beard and a bushy ponytail popped out of a back room. No customers were filling the pastel green chairs yet, it was too early. “Ah Mon Ami John! How was your sleeping?!” He Was sneering at John, trying to withhold a laugh. John rolled his eyes. “Perfect thank you.” He was lying, and Lafayette could tell, but he didn't get a chance to prod further. A girl with an emerald green bandana tying back her dark waterfall curls stood up from behind the counter Lafayette was leaning on. “Ayyyyy Papa John what’s shakin Bacon?! Who’s the boy toy?!:” Alexander looked down and John turned beet red. “Shut the hell up Elise. Lafayette control your girlfriend.” Lafayette only waggled his eyebrows. “My name’s Alexander” Alex squeaked, among them all look at him. “Alexander Hamilton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive comments on my last chapter, this one was partially done when I posted the other one so I just finished it and decided to update cause why not! Hope you enjoy!


	3. The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is offered a job at the Revolutionary Cafe. FEELINGS HAPPEN!

There was a beat of silence, and Alexander managed to convince himself that he screwed up, and weirded them out. “Cool bro, I’m Elise, This is Lafayette, and I’m assuming you already know our friend John?” Elise was sitting on the counter now, smiling at John, and making rude hand gestures. Alexander snorted a laugh as John stepped forward, obviously flustered. “God you two! Always jumping to conclusions! I’ll let you know we are here to ask about a job for Alex, not discuss personal matters. And FYI, we are JUST friends!” Lafayette rolled his eyes but decided not to pursue the subject any more.

“A job eh? You in a tough spot kid?” Elise was circling like a vulture, taking in every inch of the both of them. Alex tensed, and she must've noticed because she responded, “Relax honey, everyone here was messed up at one point, hell, I ran away from home, got into a relationship with an abusive druggie, and came to this place.” She gestured to the walls around them. “They say this little building has healing properties, I just think it helps always having to do something. It calms the mind.” Alex chewed on his lip, considering her logic. It made sense, maybe this would be good for him. “Oui! I was a scrappy french exchange student with a drinking problem, god, for a time I was not faring well, thinking, negative things. Then I met this lovely lady, she gave me a job, and now i've been sober for three years, minus special occasions of course.” Alex was smiling against his will now, these people knew what they were doing, his opinion was swaying, just a little. John spoke up. “Thomas was a bully, james was ill, angelica had impossible standards for herself, eliza broke up with a long term boyfriend, peggy questioned her sexuality, everyone’s got a story.This could help with whatever you're dealing with.” A silence formed as Alex thought. He could use the money, he could keep moving, he could keep trying to make a difference with a job with friends. It was sure not to last, but that was okay, for now, what in life ever did. “So what’s your story John?” The air seemed to be sucked out of the room, and John flinched. “That’s a story for later, a little incentive, to take the job.” Alex nodded, respecting John’s privacy, he just met him after all. He was curious, but he decided he hated seeing John with that look on his face, so he shut up.   
Alex turned around to see Lafayette dangling a green apron from his pointer finger.

“So?” His heart skipped a beat as he felt his arm reaching for the apron. Smiling, he took it, and tied it around his waist. He didn't know why these people cared so much, they didn't even really know each other. Maybe they sympathized with him, or maybe they were just kind. And as John shook his hand, welcoming him to the business, Alex felt something he hadn't in a long time. A sense of belonging, and it felt good.   
They decided he should start training right away, and Lafayette, snickering, had assigned John to train him. “You'll get used to him.” John had muttered, reaching for a box of coffee filters. More people showed up over the course of an hour or so, both customers and employees. He met the famed Thomas, who was much taller than Alex (but then again, who wasn’t.) Alex made it a personal goal to outdo Thomas whenever possible. He started by memorizing all the weekly specials. Tuna sandwiches on Monday, Hoagies on Tuesday, tomato soup and grilled cheese on Wednesday, Roast Beef sandwiches on Thursday, and deluxe PB and Js on Friday. The shop was closed on the weekends. He organized a tiny bookshelf by alphabetical order, actually taught John a few tips about making coffee stronger, which he figured out after many many all nighters spent writing. John taught him the names of all the employees, and regulars, who were there just as much as any of the people who worked there.

This included, Eliza Schuyler, a pretty young woman with straight black hair, in a baby blue fluffy sundress, Angelica Schuyler, a raging feminist who was cold as ice to everyone but her sisters, Hercules mulligan, A fashion student big enough to be a bodybuilder, George Washington, who did not work there but showed up “just to check up on everyone” at least twice a week, and Aaron burr, who was apparently a regular, but didn't say much.

The day seemed to fly by. Alex’s hands were never in lack of anything to do, and he loved it. He would make coffee, and then take orders, and then do the dishes, and then sweep, and then repeat. Occasionally someone would do something stupid to make him laugh. Elise and Lafayette performed a surprisingly impressive acapella cover of Rihanna's S & M, Hercules actually talked a woman into buying a pair of pants instead of a sandwich, and eliza had a sneezing fit for a straight three minutes. Maybe they were all right, maybe he would be okay. All day, John followed him like a shadow, smiling when he did something exceptionally well, and correcting him when he screwed up. John would be sitting in the corner doodling on a napkin, just watching Alex mop, or ring someone up. Alexander was falling hard, John was to sweet to be real, and every time Alex looked at him, he got more attractive. It was kind of hard to concentrate on someone’s chicken noodle combo when John was moving his hips to some song in his earbuds while he wiped down counters. It was an overall good day. 

When the sky started to turn shades of orange through the open decorated windows, people filed out. Employees made their overly dramatic farewells, promising to meet later for drinks, or to study. Lafayette and Elise decided it would be a splendid idea to shove their tongues down each other's throats, purposely making everyone uncomfortable, before they parted ways. But as the shop got emptier, Alexander realized he was going to have to go back to a park bench somewhere. It wasn't that he couldn't do it, he had slept in much worse, no, it was the sudden loneliness that scared him. Going from a bustling room of excited people to all alone, in the dark, and the cold. He really didn't want to think about it. “You coming?” He realized he had been standing in the doorway only when John snapped him out of his tance. He was smiling at Alex out on the sidewalk, his curly hair blowing a little in the breeze. It was cold and John was wearing a wool scarf and jacket, just smiling. His freckles in the light made Alex want to die a little. He bet he looked awful. What did John think of him? But there he was, kind and handsome, and smiling. At Alex. His heart seemed to warm the air around him. 

“C’mon!” John didn't know why Alex was just standing, looking at him with this dopey grin, but he didn't mind too much. He was excited to not have to spend tonight alone in his big empty apartment. And this time Alex wouldn't cry, he would be happy, and they would fall asleep in each other's arms, and John would hold him close, just because he could. “What are you talking about?” Alex looked confused now, approaching him. “Well you are coming with me, aren't you?” John thought that was obvious, apparently not. “Oh John, that’s too much to ask I couldn't, I shouldn't…” “I insist!” John inched closer, his hand brushing Alex's hand, then taking it. “You don't honestly think I’m gonna let you go back out there to sleep in the cold?” Alex chuckled. “I’ll be fine John.” “No no, if you catch pneumonia and die,I’ll never forgive myself. I have a pull out couch, just until you get back on your feet.” John was bouncing on his toes, beaming at Alex. “Johhhhhhnnnn…” Alex whined, but he had given in. He let John pull him down the street, up the stairs, and to his apartment. “Honestly, you are doing ME a favour.” John was fixing the pull out couch with some old quilt, and Alex was still insisting that this was too much. “It gets so lonely in this big apartment, all by myself all the time. When I don’t have class, It's just depressing.” Alex laughed. “John you are a saint.” John shot finger guns his way. “You wanna watch Top Chef?” Alex snorted, but nodded. “Sure John, if that’s what you're into.” John settled down next to Alex, and they didn't mean to, but they fell asleep tangled up on the couch, the TV still on. Maybe settling down, just for a little bit, wouldn't be THAT bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am updating these kind of fast, I just want to get a reasonable amount posted before I figure out an update schedule. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


	4. Poems and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex falls into the routine of working in the cafe, and John finds out about his passion for writing. Thomas Jefferson is a butt. I suck at summaries.

John woke up feeling cold and alone, missing Alex's warm presence beside him. He could hear a stupid infomercial playing quietly on the TV he forgot to turn off. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, looking for his alarm clock in the dark. The time was 2:17. Where the hell was Alex then? He debated staying on the couch, and going back to sleep, but chose not to. Curiosity was going to be the death of him. He noticed a dim light from the kitchen, and stretching, padded over his hard wood floor towards the source of the brightness.

He leaned against the door-frame smiling when Alex didn't notice him. He was hunched over a piece of paper, furiously writing, deep in concentration. John approached him, reading over his shoulder. Words flooded out of Alex’s pencil quicker than John’s eyes could move. He was writing something about a storm, and his words, passionate, vigorous and angry, were mesmerizing to john. He took note, Alex wrote very differently then he spoke. 

John rested a cold hand on Alex’s shoulder, and the other man jumped. “SHIT, John! What are you doing up?”He was turning red, shuffling the papers off the table. There were many. “I could ask you the same thing.” John sat down next to Alex, smiling sleepily. “Well, I woke up, I don’t ever sleep through the night, and I had nothing better to do, so I was jotting down a few things for a novel I want to write…” John was resting his head in his hands, listening quietly. “It’s beautiful.” John’s words drawled out slowly, whether from sleep deprivation or admiration, he couldn't tell. Frankly, he didn't care. “Oh no, I just, have a lot to say, It’s easier to write down.” John nodded. “May I?” He extended his hand, asking for a paper, he wanted to read it. Alex somewhat reluctantly pushed a paper his way. John took it, and started reading aloud. 

“The winds whipped and thrashed on the rocks, punishing the undeserving island as if had sinned. There is no more torment I must have ever known to be so terrible and beautiful as every tree bowed to the cruel hands of Mother Nature. I had never felt so alone, only my watery shadow to comfort me. My demons call out, entrancing and seducing me, at home in the destruction. I have no one, i might never. Screams and cries, sobs. But the worst is the silence that comes after. I despise it more than anything iv'e known. Death and life have seemed to twist and turn in a magnificent and horrifying dance, teasing me with the sweet notion of the abyss…” 

“Alexander…” They sat in silence, waiting for either one to make move, say a word. But it remained deathly silent for what seemed like eons. John came closer to him, wanting to touch him, hold him, but that would be improper. All he could manage to say was, “Why the hell didn't you tell me you're an author?” Alex scoffed. “Its no big deal john…” “NO! You need to spread this, what good is a masterpiece if you keep it hidden?” Alex smiled, shaking his head. “How?” John shifted his weight. “Tomorrow, we can discuss this tomorrow. Tomorrow, after you have to work, and I have classes all day. We both need to get up early. Won’t you come to bed?” Alex didn't tell him about the three coffee cups in the sink, and he didn't tell him about the nightmares, so he just nodded. “Ok, just a second.” John was content, so he dragged his blanket to his own room, not sure if he was ready to make the conscious decision to sleep next to this man he just met a few days ago. Even if they were roommates now. 

Alexander in fact, did not go back to bed on the couch. He wrote three more pages before John’s alarm went off. He watched john scurry around the kitchen, collecting his phone, two sketchpads, 8 pencils, and a single ballpoint pen. He waved goodbye to Alex from the door, his face adorably bundled in a scarf and ugly sweater. He reminded Alex that he had to be at the Cafe in 30 minutes. Alex washed the dishes, packed himself a lunch of Indian leftovers he found in the fridge, felt guilty for taking it, but didn't put it back, and then left. He had already memorized the path to the little shop. Three blocks, a left, two blocks, and a right. He wondered when he would get his schedule in the mail. He would have to play catch up, coming to school late, but that was OK. He was Alexander Hamilton, he could do it. He arrived a few minutes early, so he sat outside, pondering. 

He was going to be a triple major, Literature, Political Sciences, and Business, and john had called him insane when he told him, but he loved the workload. A busy mind is a peaceful mind. He thought about john, which was becoming a bit of a hobby for him. He wanted to write about John, which was somewhat creepy, but it was OK. What had john meant when he had told him he couldn't keep his writings to himself? He had not read into it, he was too busy listening to john's half asleep voice, and watching his muscles shift under his shirt. “Pervert,” he sad to no one but himself. John obviously had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend. He was handsome, and dashing, and sweet, and.. Shit. He was going down that rabbit hole again. Daydreamed about john, but they would stay that way. Daydreams. John would never love someone like Alex. Passionate, but scrappy, overly nervous, socially awkward, and too afraid to let out his strong opinions. Once, when he was in grade school, an older boy had been picking on a little girl, telling her that she would never grow up to be anything but a slut like her mother, that all she was good for was her body. Alex had seen red, and approached the other boy, seething with anger. He had gotten his ass beat that day, he was half the size of the other boy, and he was scolded by the principal, and his mother. Crying, she had told him, “Young tomcat, please, don't break your mother's heart, you are going places little alex, but it suits you to keep that mouth of yours shut.” He loved his mother dearly, so he headed her words. But maybe, he should use his opinions. He was a firecracker on the inside, and everyone loves the fourth of july. 

He was snapped out of his self assessment by Lafayette and Elise walking down the street, talking loudly. “I absolutely hate you, you little… baguette!” Lafayette let out a fake gasp. “Darling, how could you, your words, they hurt me!” He was snickering, snaking his arms around her hips. “Get your filthy french paws off me!” She was running away now, giggling and rolling her eyes. “You're opinion seems to have changed drastically from last evening my dear!” He was calling after her. She was about to retort when she noticed Alexander, looking at her, terrified from the doorstep. “SHIT! Alex, hey! You're early.” He stood up, brushing off his pants. “Yeah, john had classes all day today.” She unlocked the door, and walked inside, dumping her bag on the floor. “You're such a slob Elise.” Lafayette speed walked to the kitchen to clock in, while Elise was taking her sweet time. “I know.” She answered, plugging in her earbuds, humming an upbeat tune. 

The rest of the day ran smoothly, people came and went, until about 3, when Thomas Jefferson decided to show his smug face. “Wow, look who decided to show up, OH NO, don’t hurt yourself dear, let me pull you up a chair!” Elise mocked, throwing a broom angrily in his direction. He caught it, much to her dismay. “I don’t think I remember this one.” He gestured towards Alex, raising an eyebrow. “I’m Alex.” He answered, not looking up from the coffee machine. “Oh dear, tsk tsk, such attitude, I oughta teach this one a lesson! Tell me, what street did you pick this one up off Laffy?” Alex answered for him. “Oh keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there.” He scowled up at the taller man. “Oh a smart one, I see. Well keep that up, and we shall see how long you keep your job.” He turned on his heel, and walked towards a locked door. To Alex’s horror, there was a label on it that read, Manager, in all capital cursive letters.“You've done screwed up now!” Peggy whispered, and Alex decided to keep his trap shut for the rest of the day. 

Five o'clock couldn't come around soon enough, all the rest of the day, he got dirty looks from Thomas, and he watched helplessly as that bastard whispered into ladies ears, pointing at him, and they would giggle, making his blood boil. He hung up his apron and dashed out the door, excited to see john. Something about being his roommate filled Alex with a childish sense of giddiness he was somewhat embarrassed of. He arrived, shutting the door quietly behind him when he noticed john, passed out, slumped over a sketchbook in the kitchen. He was making little noises in his sleep, obviously exhausted. Alex sighed at the sight of him, and made the decision not to wake his friend. He deserved to rest, after all he's done for Alex. So he settled down on the couch, and flipped through some art book on john's shelf. Boring as it was, he was content reading in the silence. 

He jumped at the sound of a phone that wasn't his ringing. The upbeat tune attracted Alex’s curiosity, so he peaked over to see who was calling him. The contact was Henry Laurens, maybe a brother, or a father. Odd how it wasn't labeled something loving, indicating family. Just a first and last name. The phone rang until it went to voicemail, and whoever it was left a message. From the gruffness of his voice, he assumed this was John’s father. It sounded old, and tired, but angry. He listened. Somewhat guiltily. 

“Jack Laurens pick up your phone. You know better than to ignore me, I did not raise a disrespectful son. Jack, I swear to god if the council finds out you've gone to shit, I will never forgive you. You better be asleep, with a girl, or dead. Call me back.” Click. 

John stirred, mumbling sleepily. “Mmmph, who was that?” His words slurred together, and alex didn't have the heart to make him wake up and talk to who he could assume was his father right now. “No one, cmon, you're gonna break your neck sleeping like that.” Alex wrapped his hands around john and walked him to his room, laying him down a bit to tenderly, but john wouldn't remember this anyways. 

I love you…” John called after him. Alex assumed he was dreaming, but it felt so nice regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love writing this so much and everyone's comments and things just amp me up to write more! Sneak peak into next chapter, there will be turtles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public work and I'm PSYCHED! This chapter is shorter than ones to come in the future BTW. I don't have an update schedule yet, so take it easy on me! Constructive criticism is encouraged!


End file.
